Miles Away
by tatsumu
Summary: Mokuba macht sich Gedanken über die Beziehung zu seinem älteren Bruder [shotainzest]


Haha, konban wa minna-san *vebeugt*  
  
Ich hab tatsächlich eine Kaiba x Mokuba Ficcie geschrieben O_o;;;  
  
Weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist...wahrscheinlich die letzte Folge von YGO...*lol* Kaiba ist ein GOTT *rotz* Oooh....ich liebe ihn....*abgeh* XD~~~~  
  
rating: [lime] [inzest] [ein bisschen sap und bisschen depri...^^;]  
  
pairing: Seto x Mokuba  
  
Yami Yugi: Ich komme ja gar nicht vor in dieser Story!  
  
Polaris: Gomen nasai Yami-kun aber....; Bei der Nächsten, ok?  
  
Yami Yugi: ES IST MEINE SERIE UND NICHT KAIBAS!!!  
  
Kaiba: .....  
  
Polaris: Beim nächsten Mal schreib ich eine Story mit dir und deinem Hikari, ok?  
  
Jonouchi: Und was ist mit mir?  
  
Yami Yugi: Jonouchi ich hab dich gern, aber Yugi gehört MIR......  
  
Yugi: Are? Jonouchi-kun? Yami....? Kaiba-kun? Was macht ihr denn alle hier?  
  
Polaris: Eigentlich wollte ich nur, dass jemand den Disclaimer ansagt....;  
  
Yugi: *freu* Ich mach das! Die Welt und die Charas aus YGO sind nicht das Eigentum von Polaris-san~~~Sie leiht sich die Charaktere nur aus~~~  
  
Polaris: Arigatou, Yugi-chan! *smile*  
  
Yami Yugi, Jonouchi & Kaiba: *deathglare....*  
  
Polaris: Ich glaube ich sollte anfangen...da mögen sich ein paar Leute nicht.....;  
  
:::Miles Away:::  
  
Ich starre wie hypnotisiert aus dem großen Fenster des Zepelins. Meine Gedanken spielen verrückt und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich richtig verhalten soll in dieser Situation. Mein Bruder ist, seit dem er die ägyptische Götterkarte hat, für mich wie ein anderer Mensch geworden. Ich weiß, dass er immer sehr apicht darauf gewesen ist, der Beste der Besten zu sein, doch in letzter Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, dass er ein wenig übertreibt. Natürlich traue ich mich nicht ihm zu widersetzen, denn ich habe Angst davor, dass Seto mich dafür hassen könnte. Und mein großer Bruder ist nunmal alles, was ich habe auf dieser Welt. Er erzählt mir den Grund, warum er das Battle City Finale auf der Insel der Kaiba Cooperations austragen will. Mit allem Respekt und mit aller Liebe, die ich meinem Bruder gegenüber empfinde, kann ich ihn nicht wirklich verstehen. Warum gerade da, wo uns alles an unsere schlimme Kindheit erinnert? Ich spüre, wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Ich will nicht dorthin. Ich will mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was in der Vergangenheit passierte. Ich sehe zu meinem Bruder hinauf. Starr blickt er auf den Horizont. Die Sonne zeigte schon ihre ersten Strahlen....Seto hatte wieder kein Auge zugemacht. Mein Bruder ist stark, doch auch er wird irgendwann mal vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen. Er war nunmal ein ehrgeiziger Mensch...doch hatte das alles noch mit Ehrgeiz zu tun? Ich war mir ehrlichgesagt nicht so sicher damit...natürlich, ich bin nur ein kleiner Junge, der von so etwas nichts versteht und dennoch. Setos Veränderungen und seien sie noch so klein, fallen immer zuerst mir auf. Setos eisblaue Augen erscheinen mir auf einmal so leer...Normalerweise, habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein großer Bruder, trotz seiner Art immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hat und immer für mich da ist, wie er es mir versprochen hatte, doch in diesem Moment ist mein großer Bruder für mich wie eine unerreichbare Person, weit weit weg....und ich bekomme plötzlich Angst vor ihm. Dieses Gefühl macht mir Angst. Unglaubliche Angst. Seto ist alles für mich, Seto ist meine Welt.....mein Kopf spielt verrückt. Ich will nicht, dass die Sonne aufgeht. Ich will nicht, dass ein neuer Tag beginnt....und ich will nicht auf die Insel. Seto, Seto! Gehen wir nach Hause. Lass uns immer zusammensein, lass uns das alles hier vergessen. Duel Monsters ist unwichtig! Yugi ist unwichtig....Götterkarten sind unwichtig! Wichtig sind nur wir beide! Ja, das alles will ich meinem großen Bruder sagen, doch kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen. Es ist fast so, als könnte ich meinen Mund nicht zum reden öffnen...Mit verschränkten Armen steht er da...stolz wie ein Prinz, nein....wie ein König. Wie könnte ich es wagen ihm zu widersprechen....wie könnte ich es wagen, ihm nicht zu folgen....überall würde ich mit dir gehen Seto, sogar bis ans Ende der Welt. Solange wir beide für immer zusammenbleiben können, ist mir alles egal. Deswegen bin ich still in diesem Moment. Deswegen sage ich kein Widerwort. Denn ich will nicht, dass du in mir einen Verräter siehst. Vielleicht bin ich dir gar nicht mehr so wichtig in diesem Moment...und auch wenn ich es nicht will, muss ich doch diese Tatsache akzeptieren, so lange du glücklich dabei bist. Und dein Glück ist für mich wichtiger als meins...  
  
Du bewegst dich plötzlich und ich werde von dem Rascheln deines Mantels aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich sehe dich an und wie dein Mund meinen Namen formt. Mokuba, lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen sagst du zu mir. Ich nicke nur still meinen Kopf und folge dir in unsere Kabine. In wunderschönen, eleganten Bewegungen, ziehst du deinen Mantel aus und legst ihn über einen Stuhl. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich vorher aufgewacht bin und du deinen Mantel über mich gelegt hattest. Es war kalt in dem Computerraum und dennoch hast du mir deinen Mantel zum Schutz gegen die Kälte gegeben...Der Mantel roch so nach dir und ich fühlte mich so sicher. Dann spüre ich deine Hände auf meinen Schultern. Du hilfst mir aus meiner Weste und legst die ebenfalls über den Stuhl...du legst sie sogar über deinen Mantel. Mokuba, was hast du denn heute? Du bist doch sonst nicht so still. Ich würde dir gerne eine Antwort darauf geben, wenn ich eine wüsste. Stattdessen schüttle ich nur meinen Kopf und gehe auf dich zu. Du hast bereits deinen schwarzen Pulli ausgezogen und deine Schuhe. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als dich zu beobachten. Werde ich auch einmal so schön und elegant wie mein großer Bruder sein? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Denn Seto ist einzigartig...niemand kann so sein wie er. Deswegen ist es für mich auch nur ein Wunschtraum und wird immer einer bleiben. Seto machte es sich bereits bequem im Bett und sieht mich mit einem wartenden Blick an. Ich schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und auch ich zog meinen Pulli aus. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, schmiß ich ihn einfach hinter mich. Ich war das genaue Gegenteil von Seto. Ich konnte einfach nicht so perfekt werden wie er....Ich seufzte, als ich in das Bett kletterte. Seto hatte die Decke ein wenig angehoben, damit ich mich hinlegen konnte. Liegst du bequem? Ich kann auch woanders schlafen. Heftig schüttle ich meinen Kopf wieder und klammere mich an ihn. Ich will nicht, dass er von meiner Seite weicht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich für eine lange Zeit die zärtliche Seite meines Bruders nicht zu sehen bekommen werde. Vielleicht wirkt es egoistisch, doch ich will diesen letzten Moment auskosten. Sanft legt Seto seinen Arm schützend über meinen Körper und zieht mich näher an seine Brust. Ich höre sein Herz klopfen und spüre seine Wärme. Ahh, wenn ich doch ewig so neben ihm liegen könnte. Im Zimmer ist es dunkel und ruhig. Ich höre nur seinen sanften Atem und das laute Klopfen meines Herzens. Sei still, zische ich in mich hinein, doch mein Herz scheint mir nicht zu gehorchen. Immer lauter klopft es gegen meine Brust und ich werde nervös. Ich will Seto nicht wecken. Er würde mich schimpfen. Er braucht seinen Schlaf jetzt. Sonst kann er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren beim Duell....Seto riecht so gut. Seto ist so warm....Sanft spüre ich seine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Auf und ab bewegt sie sich...streichelt mich zärtlich...versucht mich in den Schlaf zu wiegen...Doch wie könnte ich jetzt schlafen? Ich kuschle mich noch näher an meinen großen Bruder heran und er küsst mich sanft auf meine Stirn. Seto, Seto. Du bist meine Welt.. Seto, ich liebe dich, mein großer Bruder. Warum fällt mir das bloß so schwer...warum kann ich es ihm nicht einfach sagen? Stattdessen streichle ich mit meinen Fingern über seinen Oberkörper...erwidere seine Zärtlichkeiten...Mokuba, schlaf jetzt. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden. Ich nicke nur schwach und lege meinen Kopf neben seinen auf das Kissen. Er lächelt mich an. Mein großer Bruder lächelt mich an. Ich bin so glücklich in diesem Moment. Jetzt könnte von mir aus die Welt untergehen. Das wäre mir egal....doch Setos Lächeln werde ich nie vergessen...Schlaf kleiner Bruder. Und wieder küsst er meine Stirn. Doch diesmal auch meine Wangen. Ich muss kichern weil es kitzelt. Seto lächelt immer noch....Ich merke wie meine Wangen heiß werden und ich sammle meinen Mut zusammen. Ich muss meine Augen zukneifen, damit ich seinen Gesichtsausruck nicht sehen muss...Er wird böse sein, er wird geschockt sein. Vielleicht steht er auf und geht....Obwohl mir das alles bewusst wird, küsse ich meinen großen Bruder auf seinen wunderschönen Mund. Dann verstecke ich meinen Kopf in das Kissen. Die paar Sekunden kamen mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Seto holte mich wieder aus meinem Versteck und sah mich an. Und wieder diese Angst. Doch er tat etwas, was all diese inneren Ängste verschwinden ließ. Er küsste mich zurück. Zuerst federleicht und dann dominater, so wie es seinem Wesen entsprach...Mokuba, mein kleiner Mokuba....ich spüre seinen heißen Atmen auf meinen Lippen. Seine Hände streicheln mein Gesicht und wandern dann über meinen Körper. Ich zittere...doch nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Glück. Seto, mein Seto. Fest schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich will ihm so nah wie möglich sein. Sein heißer Atem streicht nun über mein Ohr und ich spüre wie er es sanft in den Mund nimmt. Ah, Seto. Bitte hör nicht auf. Seto, Seto, Seto...immer wieder kommt mir sein Name wie eine Formel über meine Lippen....Mein Bruder hat sich jetzt auf mich gelegt und küsst meinen Hals. Sanft saugt er an einigen Stellen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt hier auf der Stelle einfach so sterben könnte.....Diese Gefühle überwältigen mich.....und alles so plötzlich....ich spüre die kalte Luft an meinem Körper. Seto versucht einen goßen Teil meines nackten Körpers davor zu schützen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht ganz. Und irgendwie bin ich dankbar dafür. Denn die kalte Luft, hält mich bei Bewusstsein...Mokuba...Mokuba....er sagt meinen Namen ganz zärtlich und liebevoll...ich spüre wie Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Dann spüre ich seine warme Hand auf meiner Wange. Ich öffne meine Augen nur um in seine besorgten eisblauen zu sehen...Weine nicht....du brichst mir mein Herz, mein kleiner Bruder...Er küsst mir meine salzigen Tränen vom Gesicht und ich lächle ihn an. Nein, ich werde nicht mehr weinen, denn ich will Setos Herz nicht brechen...und dann auf einmal, spüre ich diesen stechenden Schmerz. Ich will schreien, doch mein Schrei erstickt in meinem Hals. Ich darf nicht schreien. Seto ist alles was zählt....Nur Seto...nicht schreien....Mokuba, Mokuba....und wieder...und immer wieder....Sein heißer Atem an meinem Hals...sein Mund auf meinem....seine Zunge bahnt sich ihren Weg...Ich stelle ihr keine Hindernisse auf....der Schmerz verschwindet langsam, doch nicht ganz. Ich winkle meine Beine an, doch Seto entfernt sich von mir und lehnt sich auf seine Hände. Er sieht mir direkt in meine Augen. Ich will mein Gesicht verstecken, damit er mich so nicht sieht, doch er verbietet es mir...Mokua nicht, ich will dich sehen. Ich will das schöne Gesicht meines Bruders sehen und diese wünderschönen braunen Augen in denen ich mich verlieren könnte. Sagt Seto das wirklich alles nur zu mir? Oh Seto, du weißt ja gar nicht, was diese Worte für mich bedeuten! Glücklich streichle ich mit meinen Händen nun über sein Gesicht. Er schließt seine Augen und küsst meine Handfläche. Schweißtropfen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn...fließen langsam sein Gesicht hinunter. Setos große Hand umschließt plötzlich meine empfindlichste Stelle und ich muss nach Luft schnappen. In diesem Moment, dringt er wieder mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund ein...als ob er so geplant hätte. Ja, das war Seto. Mein Seto. Ich spüre wie sein Griff fester wird und er auch sein Tempo ein wenig beschleunigt. Mein großer Bruder und ich sind in dieser Nacht zu einer Einheit verschmolzen. Wie lange habe ich mir das schon gewünscht...mit meinem Bruder eins zu sein, ein Teil von ihm zu werden. Und nun....Seto krallt sich in das Bettlaken und ich spüre seine heiße Flüßigkeit in mir....Seto ist nun ein Teil von mir....und nun gehöre ich ihm ganz und gar. Er nimmt seine Hand weg und leckt sich seine Finger sauber...Ich wollte mich für mein Missgeschick entschuldigen, doch Seto küsste mich bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte. Alles ging so schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hatte und ich bereute es ein wenig, dass ich meinem großen Bruder nicht mehr geben konnte. Seto legte sich wieder auf mich und bedeckte uns beide. Ich schlang meine Arme wieder um seinen Hals und streichelte durch seine weichen, haselnussbraunen Haare. Seto schenkte mir einen liebevollen Blick und einen langen sanften Kuss. Ich werde gewinnen Mokuba. Ich werde für uns beide gewinnen. Ich lächle ihn an und küsse ihn spielerisch auf seine Nasensitze. Seto, oh Seto...ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Bruder. Du darfst nicht von meiner Seite weichen, sonst werde ich verlieren....Wie könnte ich. Wie könnte ich meinen Bruder alleine lassen? Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken und schlief langsam ein. Ich wachte noch eine kleine Weile über meinen großen Bruder, bis auch mich der Schlaf in das Land der Träume begleitete. Und diesmal, waren sie erfüllt von Licht und der Ursprung dieses Lichts, war ein Engel mit weißen Flügeln......Ich rannte in die wartenden Arme meines großen Bruders.... 


End file.
